


Red Bottoms

by MakkaLove27



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fluff, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Multi, REDDIE STRIPPER AU THERE I SAID IT, Reddie, Richie Tozier mmm, Romance, STANBROUGH, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, What even are these tags?, benverly - Freeform, eddie is baby, i hate everything about myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkaLove27/pseuds/MakkaLove27
Summary: Bill and Stan want Eddie to accompany them on a boy’s night WIIILD adventure. Eddie, after finding out where they are headed, refuses relentlessly but ya’ll know they dragged him there anyway. And little does Eddie know this one night would change his whole life.I love the Stripper AU. I’m so sorry for anyone who may hate this. It had to be done. This will be smutty so SPOILER ALERT! PREPARE YOUR OVARIES!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Boy's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up? 
> 
> How ya doing? 
> 
> You're hating me because of what I'm about to do? 
> 
> Hoooo bitch you in for a ride. I haven't wrote a fanfiction in several years. I used to have one other stripper au fanfic but it was for Yuri On Ice back when that shit was popular. And I swear, if no one else is going to make Stripper Richie and hot and bothered (mostly bothered) Eddie content then I'm gonna have to do it. P.S. I am a pole dancer, so I kinda have a bit of knowledge about what I'm writing about THAT'S A PLUS??? XD 
> 
> Please… hate me later.

“For the last time, Stan, I don’t want to go out tonight.”

The three of us—Stan, Bill, and I—had been scattering boxes of files throughout my bedroom/office for the last 2 hours. It was almost 7PM, and I could tell they were getting restless, and I couldn't blame them. I had stacks of paperwork that I needed to sort through and revise, and I was too lazy to do it all alone. Luckily, with the two of them having practically a life supply of free time I could milk some friendly labor out of them whenever I needed to. Though, even if I didn’t do that, these two dorks would help me anyway.

Stan rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time and continued to poke at my shoulder. He was trying to convince me to ditch this sorting shit and go out with him and Bill somewhere since Mike had to work a double shift and couldn't watch them. Mike has always been the more responsible of the 4 of us (though I like to believe I’m pretty up there too) so the thought of going out with the two of them without a proper guardian was just too insane of an idea. They’d get themselves arrested, or worse… killed.

And I’d be alone to deal with it.

“Come on, Eddie.” Bill sighed, resting his head next to the stacks of graphs I was sorting out. He pouted and I almost gave in until he added, “Don’t be such a sore loser. We’re not going anywhere _dangerous_.”

“Yeah, plus you have been missing boy’s night. It’s not the same without you.” Stan interjected.

He wasn’t lying. Ever since I got this job as a risk analyst I’ve been pretty much buried in my work. I can’t even remember the last time I got a full night of sleep, which for me was beyond normal. I was used to going to bed at the same time every night and balancing my time between work and play time with the guys. Now I ran on nothing but coffee and bottles of Nyquil, examining one set of statistics after another. I loved the job and it payed me well, but it was just draining me. 

I picked up the stack and lightly patted it on the table. “You guys know how busy I’ve been. Not all of us can have a peaceful and easy job like Mike’s. I want go out, I really do, but I just—.”

Stan gripped my shoulders and buried his face in my hair. “Eddie, we understand how important this job is, and how much goes into it. We just miss you man…”

“We promise, dude. It’ll be worth every second. And then we’ll leave you alone to get work done.” Bill smiled.

I felt something in me shift. They really were being genuine, and the hopeful looks on their faces made my heart flip. Maybe… one night out wouldn’t hurt. Right?

“Fine… I’ll go. But I gotta be home by at least midnight.”

Bill jumped from where I sat and fist pumped the air. “FUCK YEAH! WE ARE GONNA PAR-TAY!”

I giggled and stood up, watching Bill practically dance around the room like a monkey on stilts.

“Soooo…where are we going?” I asked, turning to Stan who was busy sending a text to someone.

When he finished, he looked up at me and grinned. “You may wanna change out of that polo.”

“Why?”

“You need to be a bit more… pizzazz-y. Polo shirt with a fanny pack doesn’t really scream that.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, but all he did was look at me with a smirk. “I don’t wear those anymore, dipshit.”

“Well, either way, that outfit won’t work for where we’re going. Change, Edboy.”

I was wearing a coral colored polo tucked into my jeans. It was my signature at home and outdoor style, but according to Stan it wasn’t going to be that tonight. What the hell was I supposed to wear, and why did it have to be “pizzazz-y”? Did I even own anything like that?

“Don’t worry, I got you!” Bill chirped, as if he had read my mind. He ran into my closet and began rummaging around until he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans (that I knew didn’t fit me anymore) and a lose shirt with a pretty low v-neck that made me internally cringe. Why and how did I come into ownership of that? 

“That’s what I’m talking about. God, you’ll be sought after like crazy.” Stan took the articles of clothing from Bill and threw them at me. I caught them with a wobble, completely dumbfounded by his statement.

“Where the fuck are we going, Stanley?”

Instead of answering, he just grinned like an evil, sneaky clown. Bill grinned in a similar way and I could tell shit was about to get weird…

_Fast!_

…

When Bill parked his old Honda Civic into a completely dark parking lot on the side of the road, I felt my anxiety creeping in on me. We were behind some building that had little to no light emanating from it other than a couple Christmas lights lighting up an entrance. There was no sign to be seen, so it felt as if we were going to enter an empty warehouse.

“What is this place? Can you guys just tell me?” I said, fumbling with the tears in these tight ass jeans.

Stan turned to me and with an expressionless look said, “Male strip club”

I choked on my spit. “A MALE STRIP CLUB?! WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE!”

He seemed unfazed as he stepped out of the car, and Bill followed suit. I was left there to process what was going on. I knew there was something fishy about this shit. I just knew it. These shitheads think I wanna be somewhere like this? The possibilities of me getting some sort of disease were higher than I could even calculate.

“Are you coming or what?” Bill asked after I refused to move. I hesitantly stepped out, my feet feeling like blocks of lead as I stood up and shut the door. At this point, I knew running off would be impossible. I could feel myself begin to sweat.

“Dude, you look constipated. What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean “what’s wrong?” I shouted, though it was weaker than it should have been. “These places are so… dirty.”

“Yeah, and you could use some of that.” Stan said, rolling his eyes.

I shook my head. “No dude, I can’t go in there.”

“Eddie…” Bill started, but Stan held up his hand to cut him off.

“Look, I know how bad of an idea this seems but… come on, Eddie, you gotta loosen up a bit. I don’t think the cleanliness of this place is what is bothering you so much. I think we all know why you don’t wanna be here.”

I tensed up, even more than I thought I could. I wanted to run, punch them, and scream all in one go, but all my body did was deflate in defeat. While the idea of getting a disease was scary enough in its own right I was also afraid of anything involving entertaining the idea of men. Ever since… my last partner…

“Look, I said I’m over him, alright? I’ve told you a million times, Stan.”

He crossed his arms and looked at me, cocking a brow. “Then why would you refuse the opportunity to put yourself out there?”

I snapped my head up and made a bee line for the door, pushing him aside. “Get me the fuck in there.”

“There’s our Eddie!” Stan shouted.

I didn’t know what I was expecting to see, but it definitely wasn’t what I saw. It looked like a normal, boring, television style bar. There were a couple men sitting at wooden brown tables playing poker, and a pool table was in a far corner with no occupants. A young lady was busy wiping away at the counter, a look of indifference spread across her features. She had on a standard bartender suit and freckles adorned her face like stars. Her hair was bright orange and curly making her face seem softer. She was too pretty to work at such a boring establishment, I thought.

What kind of male strip club was this? Did we go to the wrong place?

I looked around confused as Bill and Stan entered behind me. Stan began making his way over to the bar where only one man sat, but he was fast asleep surrounded by about 10 shot glasses.

“Hey, Beverly! Just the woman I wanted to see.”

She, whose name was apparently Beverly, looked up and her face immediately brightened with happiness. She lunged over the countertop to hug Stan as soon as he was close enough within her reach and squealed like a teenage girl.

“Stanley! Billy! It’s been a while since I’ve seen your mugs around here. How are you?”

Bill and I sat quietly in the bar stools, quite a distance from the other sleeping patron, as Stan pulled out his phone. “We’ve been doing well with, ya know, the married life. Been working hard with our _real jobs_ , if you catch my drift.”

I was about to scold him for being so rude, but Beverly just shook her head with a grin. “Real job, huh. Well at least my job is fun. I don’t sit around trying to write books with shitty endings.”  
  
“HEY!” Bill shouted, but it only made Beverly smile wider.

“So, what's your name, stranger?" she asked, turning to me.

I froze but managed to hold out my hand, feeling it begin to shake. Why was I so nervous?

"Eddie… My _name_ is Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak. It's nice to meet you."

She took my hand and lightly shook it, giving me a warm smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. "So formal and polite. And a cutey too? Gosh, I don't know how you hang with hurricanes like these guys."

Bill scoffed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, he may look like a soft dude, but you can bet your ass he's as crazy as us. Right, Eddie?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, Bill. If wearing feetie pajamas is considered 'crazy', I may just be up there with you."

Beverly let out a hearty laugh and I felt a sense of comfort crawl in to replace the anxiety. 

"Ya'll are a bunch of cards. Anyways, you boys here for the usual?”

“You know it, Bevy. I got the code.” Stan said, once again waving his phone at her as if something magical was on it. 

“Perfect. Follow me.”

Beverly jumped over the bar counter and motioned for us to follow her. I felt my anxiety slowly creep back in, but there was something else there too that became overpowering. Something inside me was excited and really anticipating the reveal of this whole mystery outing. What was so great about a male strip club that my friends felt the need to hide it from me till last minute?

We followed close behind her into the back of the bar until we reached a dangerously suspicious looking elevator. She pressed the “DOWN” button and soon the doors opened. We stepped inside and down we went for about 3 floors. How far underground was this place?

As soon as we reached the bottom and the doors opened, Beverly turned to all of us with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Let’s get this party started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm so sorry you had to endure this horrible, messy, fast, shitty… Reddie fanfic. If you do wanna see more though… it's definitely going to be coming because a bitch is thirsty. It's almost 5 AM. I am tired. 
> 
> I'll be including some photos and shtuff in the future so ya'll can see my visions. 
> 
> See you next time! :)


	2. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh you back? Then fasten your seat belts, cause it's time for some FUUUUN!
> 
> I'll be including some links and photos in the end notes for you nasty people who wanna imagine Richie-fucking-Tozier busting that ASS!
> 
> Enjoy.

If there was a word to describe what I was seeing before me it would be… chaotic. This underground club was so big I wondered how they were not being crushed in by the ceiling. Rows of stages accompanied by some very muscly oiled up men circled around the club like snakes, and there was a large bar in the back with shelves of alcohol that no doubt would fuck you up with one sip. Bodies were dancing everywhere my head turned, and the place was lit entirely with flashing colored lights. Music boomed out of large speakers and adrenaline began coursing through me.

“So, what do you think Eddie?!” Beverly shouted, trying to be heard above the music. She probably noticed the initial shock on my face so I smiled, taking another gander at the scenery.

“It looks pretty cool!” I shouted back.

“Well, we’re gonna feel pretty cool too. Come on!” Bill grabbed onto my arm and dragged me into the crowd. Immediately, I was hit with the aroma of alcohol and axe spray mixed with the sweat of probably a thousand men. I wasn't given time to gag or insult this new fragrance. He dragged me until we reached the bar, and in practically a second flat he handed me a weird green liquid with white foam.

I inspected it curiously.

“It’s called _Alligator Sperm_.”

I probably made a weird face because Bill tried not to laugh as he explained, “It’s basically midori melon liquor with cream and pineapple juice. Not as bad as it sounds.”

I inspected it for a few more seconds before taking a big swig. God if Mikey was here to see this right now...

“Holy shit…” _this tastes amazing!_

“I know, right?!” Bill beamed, turning around to wave over the burly bartender who was making goo-goo eyes at him. “Barry, pour me a glass would you, dear?”

To say I was a lightweight was a massive understatement. 3 cups down the pipe and I was practically a newborn baby. Luckily, Bill decided to be a bit more responsible, for whatever reason, and only drank a small amount. Though, he was bigger than me so he probably could handle his alcohol fairly well. It didn’t really matter to me at that moment. I stumbled out of the bar stool and Bill followed close behind, making sure I didn’t lose my footing.

“Let’s find Stan and Bev, then we can watch the show!”

“Watch the show?” I asked, completely engrossed with looking at the floor. I knew now not to go over my alcohol limit, it was like my legs were jello. 

“Yeah, they have a theme every night here for strip shows. Tonight’s is like… “fire and ice” or something.” Bill answered, spotting Bev and Stan across the room from us tucked in a corner. Bev was lighting a cigarette while Stan was showing her photos on his phone. No doubt they were of the many bird species he’d seen while hiking.

“Baby!” Bill shouted, taking Stan’s attention away from the birds. “I got Eddie all boozed up. It’s show time!”

"Oh that's perfect. Let's get going, losers!" 

I felt Stan grab onto my other free arm (which felt like a wet pool noodle at this point) as they both began dragging me toward one of the many stages lit with bright red lights. We somehow (despite the abundance of audience members) got a seat in the front row, and they plopped me down like a sack of potatoes. My head toppled back and I giggled to myself, despite not finding anything particularly funny. 

"Woah, you're a major lightweight dude. Think you'll be able to pay attention?" Stan asked, tapping my cheek. 

I smiled, though I felt it was awkward and lopsided. "Yeah, I'll pay attention if they're worthy of my attention." 

Bill, Stan, and Beverly looked at me with mischievous grins. "Oh… they're more than worthy of attention all right." Beverly said, looking toward the stage. "Trashmouth is a devil in sheep's clothing, but damn can he engage a crowd."

"He can make anyone putty in his hands," Stan added, fake fanning himself. "He's almost hotter than my Billy."

Bill leaned in and whispered. "Normally, that would concern me, but he's right. That dude is s-something else…"

I scoffed, seriously scoffed, and said with as much confidence as much drunk self could allow, "Pfft, I'll believe it when I see it."

God, or Satan, must have been listening to my shit talking drunk attitude because as soon as the statement left my mouth the already red lights of the stage became darker. A man in nothing but sparkly white panties came out with a microphone and lightly tapped into it. He was tan and like the other men who were up onstage tonight, he was covered in a bit of body oil and glitter. The man was silent for a moment before belting out, "WHO'S READY FOR A SHOW?!!!"

The crowd erupted with cheers, and I had to cover my ears before my eardrums burst. 

"As you all know, we like to switch up our acts here at _Club Quarry_. No bitch likes to see the same fucking show twice. Tonight our theme is "Fire and Ice", and here to represent the fire-y queens of the world please welcome the one—the only— Trashmouth!"

The man in sparkly underpants ran off stage and my friends began to whistle and holler out their excitement. I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms as the music began to play a slow and sensual beat that I'd never heard before. Suddenly a new silhouette came strutting in and took the stage. 

He had shoulder length black hair and was sporting a messy man bun. His beard was cleanly shaven, and he wore nothing but a pair of tight leather shorts with fishnet stocking, black platform heels with red soles, and a spike studded collar. He had a bit of curve, but was visibly more toned and I swear if my life was a reality show you would've seen me drooling up the next oasis. 

He was _HOT!_

Then his performance began and I was done for!

_OOh ah~ love when you resist._

He walked slowly to the edge of the stage until he stood directly above me and began rolling his hips in fluid circles in time with the music, keeping my eyes focused directly on his pelvis on his began to practically hump the air. He ran his hands down his unbelievably toned legs as he crouched down to be on on all fours, rolling his hips down in a way that had my imagination racing. Fuck, I wanted to know what hid underneath those stockings, and that thought alone was enough to turn my face bright red. I'd never thought something like that before about anyone, not even my last partner. Was there something wrong with me? It was probably the alcohol, yeah that had to be it. 

As my thoughts continued to race, I almost didn't notice Bill motioning for this Trashmouth to come down for a personal lap dance. I felt a little jealous despite my embarrassment at the thoughts I was having about this total stranger… until Bill shot me a devilish smile and pointed for this man to come to me. 

Uh oh...

He came over and bent down to come face to face with me. He smelled like cinnamon and sweat, and while normally this was enough to make me gag I felt strangely entranced by it. Yup, this alcohol was kicking me ass. In the background, I could hear Beverly and Stan shouting, catcalling this literal embodiment of lust.

"How you doing tonight, darling?" he whispered low, running a hand along my inner thigh, caressing a little too close to my crotch.

"I'm d-doing just fine. H-How about you?" I asked, not sure how to hide the obvious nervousness in my voice. Was this what I was supposed to say? I was so lost and my mind just kept racing with fantasies and ideas. _He is so close, holy fuck!_

This question seemed to make him falter a bit, his eyes going from in the zone to completely perplexed. I wondered why. Has no one ever asked him that? Quickly, though, he got back into character and continued to caress me, this time running a hand along my chest. Everything in me zapped to life and waves of chills came crashing in. 

"I'm doing wonderful now that you're here, baby." He said with a crooked smile, winking at me. God his smile was enough to make my knees goes weak. Thank Christ I was already sitting down or I'd fall over like an idiot. Though I wondered, for a second, how many men a night he said that same thing to. How often did men fall for this same line? I was probably an idiot for being turned on by this stranger. He was a stripper, his job was allure people in the make a good tip. Even so, I felt myself gravitating towards him.

In a shaky voice that I was sure was noticeable I said, "Show me how wonderful you're feeling then, Trashmouth."

That earned me a earth shattering smile and instantly my confidence changed as he sat on the thigh he was caressing, and began to slowly grind on me. Bill was screaming his head off while Beverly and Stan threw a couple ones our way. 

_LORD SAVE ME._

These skinny jeans were not going to be on my side tonight, and I knew it. The more he moved his hips the faster my arousal rose. He was truly another being altogether and I felt myself desperately trying to hold back. He must have noticed my tense behavior because after a minute he suddenly stopped and turned to look at me. Up close, his facial structure was much softer and I could see the glint of light in his large brown orbs. He looked… breathtaking. 

"Hey, if this makes you uncomfortable… just say something, ok?" He said, continuing to dance as if he wasn't personally speaking to a client. 

"W-What do you mean? I'm not… uncomfortable. You're just, wow! You're beautiful, dude." I said, breathless, not noticing how weird I must have sounded. I figured, he must get told he's beautiful by hundreds of thousand of men on a day to day basis, I am nothing special, but before he turned to get up I saw a hint of a smile on his face. 

He stood, whipped out a pen from inside his heel, and took my hand in his. I could feel my body both rise in temperature and tense up from this simple hand contact. There was definitely something wrong with me, I just knew it. 

Trashmouth continued working on my hand until he had written me… his phone number?!

"Call me sometime, pretty boy." He said with a wink that would've been obvious if there was more light in the building. He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek before turning around and going backstage. 

I stared intensely at the numbers and my heart began to race. This extremely HOT man just give me his phone number. Holy shit-

"WOAHAHAHAHAHO! You got his number?!" Beverly asked, more excited out of her mind that I was. 

"Yeah…" I said, a smile appearing on my face. 

This might be my lucky night after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed that. I know I did. I enjoyed it. If you wanna see more stay tuned. I'm actually low key excited for this. I've never been so excited about a fanfic UGBFIKWdmoBJDNAoknUIWLASCJI
> 
> BYEEEEEE <3
> 
> LINKS
> 
> Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LgSjYijJBQ
> 
> Shoes: https://www.sinfulshoes.com/collections/all/products/6-3-4-spike-heel-platform-sandalsky-309?variant=30471720304728


End file.
